


A feast of bittersweet

by MayLovelies



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Friendship, Mother - Daughter problems, Other, Returning to Valinor AU, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While all rejoice upon Galadriel’s return to Valinor, there is one who harbors a strong hatred for her and that happens to be her own daughter, Celebrian. Not all is as it seems and Celebrian has many buried emotions she can no longer conceal. Her feelings towards her husband are bitter sweet, yet those emotions Celebrian feels for her mother only consume her when she sees Galadriel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feast of bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I personally do not feel that Galadriel and Celebrian had a very good relationship, for various reasons. This story just explains some points.

Hatred.

If an elf could feel hatred so strong, then Lady Celebrian felt it now.

Upon hearing of her mother’s return to Valinor, she did not rejoice in splendor and glee. The young elf maiden remained in her seat. With a voice, as kind as she could conjure that moment, Celebrian dismissed all her servants for the day. She remained in her waiting room then, alone free to her thoughts.

She made and effort to think positively  of the situation. And if not the situation itself, what she herself could do to make things better.

Celebrian knew she did not have to meet her mother at the dock. She was very aware that she had every right to sit in here and ignore her mother’s return altogether.   But oh, how she knew the scandal it would cause if she was not the first elf standing on the dock to greet Galadriel (how furious would her grandfather be!?), but not just her…Elrond as well.

This situation was bitter sweet, and in her spite, Celebrian had almost forgotten the sweet aspect of it. She had failed to recall a primary reason why she _would_ need to be at the dock. Because certainly, she was not going for her mother, but for Elrond.

Yet, at the very thought of her husband, her heart filled with regret and sadness.

Lady Celebrian stood to her full height and walked to the dresser near the bed. She pulled out one of the drawers and reached for a heavy stack of letters bound together. There she sat and began to read each one of them, her soul growing heavy and heavier with each.

The letters Elrond had sent her only showed that he was truly a changed elf, yet this was no fault of his own. The hardships she had gone through only heightened her understanding of what her husband felt. Yet, it made something clear to her that they would both have to acknowledge soon enough.

 The new emerging love between she and Elrond would be feeble, if there was any at all. As much as she did love her husband, she knew the emotions they harbored for each other in Middle Earth would be no more. But at least, she would go to see him.

Not Galadriel, but Elrond.

So yet again rising, she prepared herself for the shores.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Despite the fact that Celerbrian did in fact have Teleri roots (Her grandmother never forgot to mention this to her), she never once felt a close connection to the sea.

Such a vast body of water made her stomach churn in a terrible way. Perhaps it was because she associated her pain on Middle Earth with the sea. To remember the very day she departed brought her great pain, and a prime memory that she always recalled were the waves crashing against the boat. Both the sound and feeling made her extremely sick.

Her inner thoughts were ruined when she heard the countless jeers and cheers way ahead of her. From where she stood, the house in Finarfin (Finarfin himself. His host had been there for hours) circled a rather large boat, lowering the ramp so that the inhabitants could exit with ease.

“The Lady Galadriel has finally returned home! All her kin rejoice!”

The rejoices began. Elves became to scream and clap , sending a jolt of anger down Celebrian’s stomach.

From a slight clearing, she saw her mother. Bright and radiant like an angel, she stood tall above her people who nearly wept at her feet. Celebrian rolled her eyes in annoyance, no longer caring if anyone saw her. The devotion and love for her mother these elves had, upset her; Lady Galadriel was not as nearly revered in person as she made herself out to be.

Celebrian continued to stare ahead in displeasure, yet her vexation perished instantly when she saw a taller, yet more feeble elf behind Galadriel. Not as bright as Galadriel, nor as happy or proud, Elrond stepped down the ramp. There was less of a crowd for him waiting, yet nonetheless they helped him down. However, Elrond seemed to push them away or direct them elsewhere. There was a slight uproar or disagreement; someone on the lower deck seemed to be yelling at Elrond, a female. But he was just as quick to send her and her host away. The confusion continued until finally, her host joined the host of Finarfin and Galadriel, and Elrond for the most part was left on the ramp alone. He looked ahead, as if trying to find someone who was not there.

Celebrian quickly ran to greet him.

Pushing past many she made her presence known a she yelled her husband’s name over and over again, “Elrod! Elrond!”.

The ageless elf looked down, his heart beaming when his eyes made contact with hers. He ran, faster than she’d ever seen him run before until he made it across the ship ramp. And when he was within proximity of Celebrian, he embraced her. It was a bone crushing embrace, stealing every bit of air from her body. But in all her happiness, she hugged him back, not daring to let go any time soon.

No words were spoken between the couple for what seemed like years. 

But Elrod finally placed his wife down upon her feet and gave her a chance to breathe. Their eyes however, remained locked.

“My love, how I have missed you.” Celebrian spoke, hardly able to hold back tears. “I have dreamt of you every day! The only thing that has kept me sane, are the letters you have sent me! Oh I have awaited your return, you must tell me everything! How have you been, our children…” She drifted, realizing she had hit a rather soft spot for her sensitive husband.

His smile faltered and he broke his gaze . His happy expression melted into that of pain and guilt. It took him some time to face his wife again, and when he did, tears filled his eyes.

“My wife…I come here, shamed before you.” He took a breath in an effort to hold back his emotions. “Our daughter, Arwen…she…she…I could not…it is my fault.”

“It is _not_ your fault.” Celebrian snapped, rather harshly. “My love, she is our child, but she is grown. Free to choose her own path, her own life! I thank you greatly for giving her such an option.” She took hold of Elrond’s hands. “To be free, and to follow her own fate, I had always encouraged her to do! My love, you have shown nothing but your strength, and greatness as a father, and for that, I love you even more!”

Elrond simply could not stop the tears from falling.

Celebrian then pulled him into a tighter embrace, rubbing the back of his head, calming him down with sweet songs. He took his time until he was able to speak again, and his wife released him, keeping smile on her face. However, within there was a fire in heart; the anger she felt only fueling it.

Yet this anger was not directed at her husband.

Celebrian had known of Arwen’s choice long before this, and it _had_ hurt her and her anger at a point _was_ directed towards her husband. But that changed very quickly. When she had learned of her mother’s part behind the scenes, working to ensure that Arwen had fallen for Estel, now known to Celebrian as Aragorn. It was no secret to Celebrian that her mother sought to keep future marriages within the family, even long after the elves had left. Pairing the decedents of their people together would ensure that only familial blood, _her_ blood would continue to claim the throne of Gondor. Galadriel had used Arwen as a tool, and this amongst many things birthed a dark hatred in Celebrian’s heart. A hatred for her mother that only grew stronger upon her return to Valinor.

“Now, I must show you around! Come to my home for a feast later on!” Celebrian exclaimed.

“That would be very, refreshing.” Elrond sounded relieved. “I have two guests…I must attend to. But I will arrive shortly before sunset. Though, perhaps after my guests are settled, I will come aid you in cleaning and preparing! I will not be long coming to your residence!”

“Then I will await your arrival soon !” She hugged Elrond once more. “Do not let me keep you from your task, but be hasty. Settle you guests and hurry to my home for we’ve much to discuss!”

They spoke their goodbyes and Elrond went off back towards the ship. Celebrian saw a woman nearby, trying to call out to Elrond, but he sent her away and vanished back upon the boat. Celebrian departed to her home to prepare.

When she’d arrived, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her home was how she’d left it, but she felt the need to clean more before Elrond arrived. Perhaps after an hour or so, she would begin cooking (she had dismissed her servants for the day after all, it was up to her now until Elrond returned), and setting the table. But for now, she took a broom and began to sweep.

She hummed to herself in glee making up tunes at the top of her head. In her carefree elation, she had no realized that she’d left the door wide open for any one to enter. Though she assumed any visitor would be Elrond. However,  much to her dread, the figure looming in the door way would be responsible for crushing the little happiness she had preserved in that moment. As Celebrian turned, she nearly shouted when she saw not Elrond, but her mother in crossing the threshold, her brightness even more blinding than it had been on Middle Earth.

“My daughter,” Galadriel spoke, drawing out her tone. “it has been some time. I have awaited this moment for years.” She extended her hand for Celebrian to grab, but she did not.

“Mother.” She placed the broom aside, backing up slightly. “It has been…some time.” She repeated rather darkly, happy that her mother caught her tone. “And we’ve much to discuss.”

Her chance had come finally. This time she would make her mother understand the pain she had put her through not just on Middle Earth, but even here in Valinor.

“Yes, we do.” Galadriel made her strides to the table where she sat. “You seem quite troubled, however, my daughter.”

Celebiran remained silent, only glaring.

“You act as if I am an enemy; am I not welcomed in your home? In my home, in which I have missed and am entitled to?” She could sense her daughter’s rage; it radiated off of her like the heat of the sun.

“I did not invite you here mother, nor did I plan to. You are not entitled to anything that is mine! You are not entitled to anything that is _not_ yours, but you have such a way of taking hold of what does not belong to you!”

Celebrian’s yell had echoed the home, causing Galadriel to raise an eyebrow slightly.

“How _dare_ you. Do you know not who you are speaking to? I am your mother, and the princess of the Noldor, you will address me with respect—”

“You earn it respect, mother! And you have not earned it from me, not for years and I will not shed it upon you now!” She had inched closer to her mother, not able to contain her temper any longer. Galadriel, seemingly aware that there was bad blood between she and her mother, stood surprised.  

“My lands were entitled to me, just as my respect—”

“The lands you stole from the Silvan elves? Those were entitled to you? The birth right you stole from father? Whom you practically mentally and emotionally abused! My word, the only solace for father is that he is away in Middle Earth! Safe, and miles away from you!” Celebrian balled her fist. “But there are still those who will suffer from your decisions and entitlement! My daughter was nothing but a tool to you! To continue your selfish agenda! To see one of your own upon the throne, a birth right that you never truly had nor deserved; you care not for her, just as you never cared for me or anyone else for that matter! Not father, not Elrond, not my grandchildren and least of all not me! You say King Feanor was the most malicious of the Noldor, but at least he loved his family! You haven’t the right to speak ill of him, when you are even more dishonorable and vile than he ever was!”

Things went downhill from there. Galadriel swung her hand, but Celebrian moved to the side; a skill she’d learned from her husband and warrior sons. For she would not dare let her mother lay a hand upon her, not while she had her strength.  So Lady Celebrian’s hand went flying, so close to her mother’s face she could feel the incoming slap.

But another grabbed Celebrian’s hand, pulling her away from her mother. As she spun a few times, into the arms of her savior, she paled when she realized it was Elrond who held her, tightly.

“Lady Galadriel, perhaps now is not the time to visit your daughters house.” Elrond spoke firmly.  “I apologize, but you must leave—”

“Be gone from my home! And never return! I sever ties with you mother, I will never lay my eyes upon your wretched face again! Leave you witch, while I still have my sanity!”

“Curse you child, for you are none of mine! I disown you as well, and I will make sure you rue the day. Never speak the words of my kin from your mouth; you will dwell in your father’s house, I care not.” And as quickly as she spoke, she had vanished. Elrond held on to Celebrian tightly, letting her go after some time.

There was silence until  Elrond took the broom and began to sweep. “Perhaps we can begin the meal soon. If it helps you, we can talk as well.” Celebrian nodded at Elrond’s suggestion.

“That would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, there will be one more chapter after this!  
> If you are curious, I do have a tumblr. It is maylovely.tumblr.com (idk how to link the url...so yeah...just copy and paste)
> 
> AND, I am open for Silmarillion requests, just send a prompt or headcanon in my ask.


End file.
